1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting devices for hard disk drives, and particularly to a mounting device for hard disk drive in a notebook or a netbook.
2. Description of Related Art
A hard disk drive is generally used for data storage in a notebook or a netbook. Many hard disk drives are secured to a mounting bracket, and the mounting bracket is secured to an enclosure of the notebook or the netbook. The mounting bracket may include a sidewall. A locking piece may extend from the sidewall. A screw may be inserted through the locking piece and a bottom plate of the enclosure to secure the sidewall to the bottom plate. A gap may be defined between the sidewall and the bottom plate for a plurality of data cables to pass through. Thus, the locking piece and the sidewall are hung from the bottom plate. When the mounting bracket and the hard disk drive are jolted, the sidewall may easily be deformed and cause the locking piece to fall against the bottom plate.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.